A Different Road
by diannaoverstreet
Summary: Quinn's pregnant and with the help of Finn and Rachel she's gonna get her boyfriend back.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

Standing at her locker a four month pregnant Quinn grabbed the books she needed for 5th period. Catching sight of the photo in her locker of her and her long distance boyfriend Sam she sighed softly. She hadn't seen him in months and all she knew was that he was in Kentucky with his family still struggling with money. He had told her he got a job at a diner and he made good money but he never allowed her to come visit her at work, said something about he'd be too distracted by her beautiful face to keep working.

They Skype'd on the nights he didn't work which were Sunday to Thursday. He told her he family was doing okay and that when he got the money he would come and visit her, she'd heard that excuse so many times already.

Frowning Quinn closed her locker and started walking towards her class.

Watching her Finn closed his locker and started to walk with her,  
>"Hey Quinn"<p>

She rolled her eyes and looked ahead, not even wanting to make eye contact with the guy that had a crush on her,  
>"Look Finn I've told you a thousand times just because Sam's not in Lima anymore doesn't mean I can't cheat on him with you"<p>

"Actually I was wondering if you would come to Kentucky with me to try and get Sam back to Lima"

Looking at Finn, Quinn raised her eyebrow curiously. Why would Finn Hudson the guy who was in love with her want to bring her boyfriend back to Lima,  
>"Finn bringing him back won't make me cheat on him either"<p>

He sighed and placed his arm on her forearm to stop her from walking,  
>"I mean for Glee Club. Since Rachel got suspended and we lost some girls we need more members, we need Sam Evans. And the only way we're going to get him back is with you"<p>

She looked up at him, shrugging his hand off her arm and nodded,

"I'll come with you, on one condition," he nodded, "Rachel comes too. I don't want you to try anything while she or Sam isn't around."

Finn nodded at her and smiled,

"Deal. We'll go on Friday, I know he works then and I found out the address of his job"

"How? He won't tell me and I know for a fact you have not talked to him since he left Lima."

"Well his mom told me the dairy queen he worked at but when I called them they said no one named Sam worked there so I went on a search and found he works at a bar, must be a bar tender or something," He shrugged and nodded, "anyway I asked for the address and they gave it to me"

She nodded and smiled softly up at her ex boyfriend,

"Thank you for doing that Finn, these last few months have been really hard without him. I'm 18 and this is the second time I've been pregnant, not having my boyfriend here to protect me from the slushies and hurtful comments stings"

Finn looked down at her belly and smiled softly, "We're all here for you Quinn, we know Sam is trying to get the money so he can be here by the birth but we're going to get him here for the remainder of your pregnancy too, I promise"

"That's really sweet Finn, I appreciate the support from all of you," she said as she smiled and ran her hand over her belly, feeling a little kick to her left, "and so does baby," she giggled softly and looked up at him.

Finn smiled and nodded. He didn't want to feel someone else's baby kick inside her again, at least this time he knew it wasn't his, "I'll pick you and Rachel up Friday and we'll head to Kentucky right after school, Sam starts work around 5 so we should catch him," Finn smiled reassuringly before he continued to walk down the hall to his class.

**S&Q**

Sam got home from school on Friday and threw his bag on the couch as he walked in. He walked into the kitchen to make himself something to eat before work when he heard his phone ring, smiling when he saw the familiar name on his screen he answered it, "Hey, how are my girls?," he said smiling wider.

"I don't know what makes you so sure it's a girl Sam," Quinn giggled softly and looked down at her belly as she got into the car to drive to Kentucky with Finn and Rachel, "You haven't seen me since I got pregnant"

Sam smiled and nodded, "It's a hunch baby, and I bet when I see you in a few weeks my hunch will just grow stronger"

She giggled as she watched the trees go by in the window, "I miss you so much, and I bet baby can't wait to feel its daddy's hands and hear his voice"

"I can't wait either," Sam said as he shoved a cracker in his mouth, "Look babe I'd love to keep talking but I really have to get to work, and can't raise a baby on no money. Love you"

"You too"

Quinn smiled slightly as she hung up her cell phone, leaning back in her seat. Looking to the front of the car she could see Rachel and Finn's hands entwined between them. Sighing she looked out the window, she really hoped that Sam would come back with them, if at least not for her for the Glee Club… For their baby.

The ride to Kentucky was long. Quinn slept most of the way as she was so tired from being kicked in the ribs every night. Getting out of the car she looked up at the sign of the bar that Sam (according to Finn) worked in.

"Are you sure this is the place Finn? Because by the looks of it I have a feeling this bar is for women" Quinn said as Finn and Rachel walked over to her, pulling out their ID's.

"Yeah this is it"

Walking inside the three teenagers eyes widened at what they saw. A strip club, Sam worked at a strip club. Quinn shook her head furiously looking at Finn, "Is this some kind of joke? My boyfriend is not a stripper or a bar tender at a strip club"

Rachel's eyes widened again as she looked on stage nodding, "Yeah he is Quinn" she said as she turned the blonde girl to face the stage.

"Oh my…" She was speechless. Sam Evans was a stripper. Her boyfriend was a stripper. The father of her baby was a stripper! Quinn was too shocked to even move as she watched Sam rip his clothes off for random women, the women sticking money down his very short and very red pants.

Storming up to the stage Quinn grabbed him and pulled him off, Sam's eyes widening when he saw her, "Meet me in the back room or I swear to god I will kill you" with that she stormed off to the back room, Rachel and Finn following behind her.

**S&Q**

Sam sat in the chair as he looked up at Quinn pacing in the room, taping his foot slightly he sighed and leaned back, "Look I really needed the money Quinn and this is the only way I could get it quick and easy. Do you want to know how much I made tonight?" pulling the money out of his pocket Sam quickly counted it before holding it up, "60 bucks Quinn. Plus I'm pretty sure a women stuck a hundred down my pants" he nodded.

"It's not about the money Sam, this is about the fact that for the last four months I've been thinking you worked at a dairy queen selling ice cream to sweet children" she shook her head and sighed, "but no, for the last four months while I've been carrying your baby. You've been stripping in a club for women you don't even know"

"I'm sorry okay, but I was scared that if I told you you'd freak out and break up with me or want to give the baby up for adoption," he looked up at her and sighed softly, his eyes gazing down to her stomach and his lips forming a small smile.

Sitting in the chair next to Sam's Quinn took his hand in hers, squeezing it gently, "I'm not going to do either, I love you and this baby and even though I'm really mad at you I think he or she knows it's daddy's in the room cause it's really kicking," She moved Sam's hand to rest on the side of her belly, smiling softly when she felt another kick, "Still think that's a little girl"

Sam's eyes teared up as he felt his baby kick for the very first time, smiling and nodding at Quinn's question, "Yeah I do"

Finn and Rachel watched the couple interact from the other side of the room. Rachel leaning against Finn's chest with a small smile, "Not that I want to interrupt you guys but Sam we did come here for a reason," Rachel commented with a small nod.

Sam wrapped his arm around Quinn's shoulders and nodded, "Yeah why did you guys come here?" He asked with a slightly confused expression on his handsome features.

"We need you to come back to McKinley" Finn claimed, "Look Santana, Brittany and Mercedes all quit Glee and Rachel just happened to get herself suspended so we need a couple more members. Sam we need you"

Sam looked down at Quinn before back up at the brunette couple, "I can't just pack up and leave my family guys" he said with a slightly annoyed expression, "Come over and we can talk to my parents about it"

**S&Q**

Pushing open the gate to his small house Sam walked up to the door holding Quinn's hand, Rachel and Finn following close behind. Walking into the house together Sam lead them towards the kitchen where his parents were cooking dinner.

"Hey Mom, Hey Dad. You remember Finn and Rachel and of course Quinn," Sam introduced his three friends with a smile, his arm winding out Quinn's waist.

Sam's mother smiled as she saw Quinn, her hands instantly resting on the blonde girls belly, "My first grandbaby" she acknowledged before looking up at Quinn, "It's so nice to see you again sweetie, and I hope my son hasn't put you through too much pain with this baby, at least not yet anyway"

"No, no the baby is amazing and its calm" She nodded with a smile, leaning into Sam slightly as she rested his hand on her belly.

Sam's father David walked over, shaking Finn's hand in greeting, "So what do I owe this pleasure of having you three in my home today?" He said with a smile.

"Well Mr. Evans we wanted Sam to come back to Lima. We need him for Glee club and Quinn also needs him, she's getting pushed at school and she needs him there to protect her. We'd like you're blessing to take Sam back with us" Finn nodded nervously.

Sam's parents shared a look before his mother looked at the two brunettes, "Could we talk to Sam and Quinn for a minute? Stevie and Stacy are watching television in the living room if you would like to join them" She added with a nod at the two.

After Finn and Rachel had walked away, Sam and Quinn took a seat at the dining table facing his parents. Sam's hand was holding Quinn's under the table, squeezing it reassuringly.

"Son we want you to be there for your baby, be in it's like and all but we live here now," his father sighed softly, looking between Sam, Quinn and Mary (Sam's mother), "I just don't think you should leave so soon, you make so much money here in Kentucky."

"I know Dad and I love it here but I also love Quinn and I love the Glee club" Sam answered, "I want to go to Lima. Look if it makes you feel better I stay at Finns or Rachel's, I just want to be there for my baby and my girlfriend"

"You can go" Mary chimed in with a slight frown, "I won't lie, I'll miss seeing your face every morning but I want you to be happy Sammy and if Lima is where your happy then Lima is where you should be. And you can stay at Quinn's"

Sam smiled wide as he stood up and pulled both his parents into a hug, thanking them over and over again; "You won't regret this, and I'll call you when the baby's born and we'll come visit too" he smiled again looking over at Quinn, "I'm coming home"

Quinn smiled as happy tears streamed down her face nodding, "Your coming home" she said with a laugh, standing up and hugging him, "I love you Sam Evans"

"I love you too Quinn Fabray"

**S&Q**

Packing his stuff Sam knew he was going to miss Kentucky, heck he would even miss his job, though he did hate when older women in their thirties stuck their hand down his pants and grabbed him in what he liked to call 'Quinn's special place'.

Stuffing the last of his clothes in his back he zipped it up, looking over at the door he saw his little sister there crying softly, "Hey Stacey," Sam walked over to her, kneeling down to her height, "Hey you can come visit me whenever you want okay? You just ask Mommy and Daddy"

Stacy nodded, wrapping her arms around her oldest brother's neck and crying into his chest, "I'll miss you Sammy" she said through tears, holding onto him as tight as her little body could.

"I'll miss you too Stace and Stevie" He nodded, "But I promise it won't be forever, I'll be home soon" He said it even though he knew it wasn't true. He was starting his own family now so there was hardly a chance he'd be moving back in with his parents and younger siblings. Grabbing his bags he took them out to Finns car, stuffing them in trunk and closing it with a sigh. He took a final look at his house and said his last goodbyes to his parents before hoping in the car and watching as Finn drove away. Sighing as he wrapped his arm around Quinn, letting her sleep. It was going to be a hard year.

**Next chapter will be up as soon as possible. I hope you enjoyed this one… S&Q**


	2. Update

Hi guys. Unfortunetly I no longer have the fascination to write but you can still kkeep up with me on my tumblr which is chordbeccas . tumblr . com.

I post daily about glee and I am even a gif maker. I do sam and kitty and every episode (they are seperate) I do kitty and Quinn in every performance (also seperate) and I do so much more. Feel free to message me on there an I will gladly get back to you.


End file.
